I'll Die If I Don't Get Naked
by VanillaSpiders
Summary: BTR Kink Prompt: The boys are playing hockey when Logan falls through the ice. James and Carlos go get help while Kendall tries to warm Logan up. Kendall asks Logan what to do in hopes that his medical knowledge will overpower his delirium. kogan


**Author's Note: So we can all decide I'm insane and need to get more sleep cause I wrote this at one am. But it was so worth the bags I now have under my eyes, believe me. **

"Score! Hah!" Kendall sweeps over the ice in a small victory lap.

It's winter in Minnesota, and the boys are in their element, skating on the pond in the park, where four feet of snow doesn't stop the gang, it only encourages them to get to the ice faster to practice shots before Carlos and Logan have to go home. And because the sun sets faster in this season, three 'o clock is already looking like five, but Logan tries not to worry about the time and instead returns Kendall's high five.

If there's a small crack in the ice under Logan's skates, he doesn't see it, he follows Kendall's back and heads toward the middle of the rink, eager for more practice, Carlos is cheerily collecting the far scattered hockey puts that have traveled several yards across the park's biggest pond.

But James, who is about four feet away from Logan and doing a quick re-tie of his left lace, frowns at the sliver of ice that is suddenly arcing toward him. He follows the small canyon of exposed water with his eyes to see the crack arching its way back _in front of Logan_, who is currently zipping toward the thinnest part of the ice.

James shouts a warning, hand stretched toward their smallest player, only for Kendall to whip around at the shout, to see Logan pause in shock at James's throaty cry, right over the ice crack as it splits a circle of open ice in half and Logan's suddenly-

SPLASH!

"LOGAN!" This time it's Kendall, who was three feet in front of his best friend and has just witnessed him drop out of sight into the frigid waters. The tall blonde discards his stick and his helmet, but he pushed his stakes to within an inch of their life and shoots down onto his knees and sticks his arms into the water, practically up to his arm pits, desperately searching for Logan. His fingertips graze Logan's jersey-then latch onto to it with enough force that if the cloth had been just a tad weaker it would have ripped cleanly just from the force of Kendall's grasp.

Thankfully that's the something it doesn't do, because Kendall starts pulling back, and there's someone at his waist helping him and pulling too, and finally, _finally_ Logan emerges from the water, nearly dripping icicles already and shaking like a leaf in Kendall's bear hug. Those chocolate eyes fling open, and dilate freakishly, and Logan lips part in what he might have wanted to be a gasp or a cry, Kendall can only wrap him into his arms and pull him farther from the hole in the ice.

"Go-go get help, guys, quick!" Kendall's the leader; he's got to remain calm. That's hard than most would think when the object of your affections has just nearly become a Popsicle before your eyes.

Carlos nods and moves off the ice quickly, but James stays long enough to rip off his jacket (he hadn't worn his jersey like the other guys) and drape it over Logan and Kendall, who looks infinitely grateful at the gesture. Their friends head off, and Kendall finds himself alone with a delirious Logan, whose lips are already tinged cyan.

"I...fell into the pond?" Logan rasped out weakly from under Kendall's chin.

"Yeah y-you did, Logan." Kendall's not stuttering from the cold.

"...sorry..." The voice is waaaay to faint to be healthy, so Kendall pulled back and cupped Logan's chin with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Logie, stay with me, alright? Tell me, what do you do when you get hypothermia? C'mon, tell me, you're the doctor," Kendall's begging at this point.

Logan mumbled something, and then repeated it per Kendall's request. "Hypothermia is caused by the rapid, or slow d-decrease of the b-b-odys' core tempera-t-ture below 95 de-degreees." It's a typical textbook response, automatic response, but that fact Logie sounds weak and he starts to shiver even harder, and oh god, he's freaking stuttering, Kendall finds himself freaking out more than a little.

"There's th-three st-stages." If any word he says is more than two syllables, Logan can't seem to properly speak them out.

"Okay. Okay, Logan we can do this, what's the first stage and h-how do I stop it?" Kendall says.

But Logan to his horror, shakes his head. "T-Too l-late Kend-Kendall, 'sa too cold fer me…" Fuck Logan is slurring like a drunk. Kendall's desperation, along with his grip on the freezing boy, increases and Kendall almost cries at how small Logan's voice is next time he struggles to speak.

"Once ya get ta that ss-second…ssstage it'sa really b-bad."

"So tell me how I reverse it Logie!"

Logan, who just wants sleep, dammit, is finding it harder and harder to get his muscles to listen to what his brain is asking of them, but the insistent real fear in Kendall's voice, coupled with the fact that he desperately doesn't want to die yet, pushes Logan farther from the brink and his body increases shivering.

"Off-off..the…ice…" Logan rasps.

"Off the ice? Okay, we can do that, c'mon-" Kendall moves James jacket over Logan, and miraculously manages to half skate; half fall off the ice into a snow bank waiting on the pond's edge. He gets Logan between him and the snow bank, James' jacket still clinging to Logie in much the same way Kendall is. Logan's eyes are more dazed, more out of focus now but, and thank whoever is listening up there, he's still shivering, which meant his body was still fighting.

"Now what Logie? Hey….no, don't close your eyes, now what do I do?"

"Can't…dunno."

"_Think_, Logie. What comes next?" Kendall pushes, willing to do anything for the slighter boy at that moment.

"I-I dun…m'not sure," Logan said, blinking slowly. He was so tired…just a few seconds of sleep couldn't hurt, right? Even his brain said he couldn't go to sleep yet, not until Kendall made sure he was all right, what harm could a few minutes of sleep do?

Kendall looked horrified by what he had said. He pulled the smaller boy further into his lap and hunched over him. "You're freezing, Logie" he said, clasping the smaller boy's face in both his hands. "Hey now," he said, seeing he was almost asleep, "You can't sleep. You might be sick, or you could end up in a coma, or…or…"

Logan sighed. "'M tired, tho'. Wanna…wanna sleep," he argued, making no effort to pull his hand away. He blinked again, almost forgetting to open his eyes again. His eyelids felt heavy, like there was lead trying to weigh them down.

"Logan, I promise you can sleep later, much later, you can sleep for a week if you want, but right now…" Kendall sucked in a wavering breath and tried to control his quavering voice. "Right now, you gotta stay awake fer me, okay? What do I do now?"

Logan struggles back to think of his health book, and blearily he grasps at a piece of information. "Removing…wet clothes an' something' 'bout b-body he-heat."

"Re-remove your clothes?" _Fuck,_ he wasn't prepared for that. Sharing body heat? God. Despite his inhibitions, Kendall quickly got to work, removing Logan's helmet and pads, then his slicked and soggy jersey, working with somehow nimble fingers. Kendall was _not_ down with the whole 'Logan. Dying.' thing, which involved Logan, dying, and he couldn't get his brain past that one thought.

And Logan, who had about the strength of a kitten currently, could only drop his head trustingly onto Kendall's shoulder when the blonde dragged off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. If he had the ability to feel his lips, Logan probably would have smiled and teased Kendall at his modesty, but as it were, it comes out as a muffled groan, and Kendall only panics at the noise and hurries his own undressing.

"Fuck, Logie…why does stuff have to happen to you?" Kendall whines as he makes a blanket under Logan with his now discarded clothes, then moves the boy under him, wrapping his longer limbs and using his height as an advantage to shield Logan from the biting cold, he had on layers, so there's Kendall's jeans are over their legs, their covered in clothes, and most of Logan's went under them both.

"G-guess I'm just, l-lucky," Logan joked weakly. Kendall shook his head, draping James' jacket over them, and thank god James is a built as he is, because it takes the two of them for the heavy coat to fill out more. Together they hide under it and Logan is not above seeking comfort, so he buries his face in the crook of Kendall's neck, waiting with relief as very slowly his fingers and toes tingle reluctantly back from their blue-edges. Kendall's body heat is like water in a desert, and it is much appreciated to Logan's shivering body, which drinks it greedily.

Kendall is the first to feel Logan move, staring down with apprehension as though the smaller boy is still shivering, he's starting to move on his own, curling up into Kendall as much as physically possible, until they're close, _whoa_. And when Logan starts to get his voice back, at least a little, he moans and mumbles from the delicious heat Kendall's giving him and more heat blossoms inside the taller blonde boy.

On the bright side, Kendall's suddenly got more than enough body heat for the both of them.

After several minutes of shameless comforting and holding, Kendall decides now is as good a time as any to address his worry.

"Logan?"

"Mhh-hm?"

"I-I was…oh,shit," He flinches. He's such a sap, sometimes.

"'Whas wrong, Kendall?" Logan sounds genuinely worried, like maybe he actually just swapped his shivering with Kendall's own, but that's not possible and he knows it, but he's still worried for his tall friend. "You okay?"

Is Logan shivering a little bit less? "I was just gonna say…you really, really scared me out there." Kendall flinches in worry; he doesn't want Logan to feel bad! But at the same time, he thinks he needs to get his feelings across before he jumps the other boy (because really, that's all his hormones want). It just doesn't sound as romantic if they do it out of desperation, although they might make some great memories.

Logan does feel bad, sheepish, anyway, but he shifts closer with a wiggle of his hips and it doesn't escape him that Kendall lets out of rush of air through his nose. He smiles.

"C'mon, Kendall. Like I'd die at age fifteen, I haven't even got out of Minnesota yet!" Logan tries to laugh to lighten the mood, but Kendall doesn't have any of it.

"Just. Just don't…don't let me loose you, okay?"

Logan blinks at the seriousness of Kendall's situation and his blown-wide eyes. "Hey, hey, you really were…scared, weren't you? Oh, Kendall…" He wraps his arm around the blonde, pressing himself against him, relaxing full onto Kendall. "You won't lose me, I promise."

"Good." Kendall nods and let the conversation turn warmer, "Besides, James would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, I probably would."

The two froze, but thankfully this time, it was only metaphorically.

**Reviews are like bandanas. They're cool. **


End file.
